Life suxs
by Son Kelsey
Summary: This is about Son Erika.Gohans twin sister.And that just about all I can say.Email me if anybody has a better title.


Me:Yall this is my first fan-fic so Im doing the best I can K?So while yall all read this Im going to find someone to sit with me in the opening part.But for right now I need to give yall a little bit of info.on the story.Ok so,Gohan has a twin sister named Erika Son.They are both are in high-school and for Erika things are begining to unravel.Goku did not die so there is the whole issue on boys for Erika and Goku.And thats preety much all!So enjoy!Ohh yeah I dont own DBZ or the song,Sakura drops in it Utada Hikari owns it.

Son Erika sat in class behind her twin brother Son Gohan,and beside her boyfreind Creig.He had keept giving her weird glances that period.She just smilled at him.A few minutes went by and the bell finally rung.Creig was the first one out the door.

"Humph!Just who does he think he is?He doesnt talk,call,or even write notes to me in class any more."Erika said.

"I dont know but its pissing me off!"Said a very over protected twin brother.

They rounded the corner to see Creig making out with another girl.Erika walked right up to him tears were starting to sting her face.

"You I cant beleive you!Wernt you the one that said that I would have no more heart breaks if I went out with you?"Erika yelled."So this is why you dont even talk to me any more!"She slapped him across the face and ran off with tears in her eyes.

Gohan walked over to him and punched him in the face and went off the comfort his sister.But she had all ready taken off.

"Hey Erika wait up!"Gohan yelled.

"I cant beleive it happened again!Why is it that every single guy I have dated hurt me so?"Erika asked.

"I dont know.But that was redicules you two didn't even kiss like they were did yall?"

"No..."

"Well we should go on home.Mom and dad will have are skins if were late coming home again."

She nodded."It looks like its about to rain huh?"She asked quitly looking up at the sky.

"Yeah come on lets pick up the pace."Gohan told her.

They made it home about five minutes later.

"Hey you guys are actually on time this time."Goku greeted the two of them.

Erika took of running tword her room tears still running heavly down her face.

"Whats wrong with her?"Goku asked.

"Its nothing."Gohan said shaking his head.

'Sorry dad if I tell you'll kill us both...'Gohan thought.

"I hate him!"Erika yelled.She had tooken all the pictures and things he'd givin her,put them in a box,and took them out side.

She sat the box down and threw a picture up in the air and shot a ki blast at it.She finally got done by the time it started to rain.

"Erika time for dinner!"Her mother called for her.

She wiped the rain and tears away from her face then came into there house.

"You feeling any better?"Gohan muttered to Erika.

"A little..."She replied.

"So Erika what were you shooting at back there?"Goku asked hoping to get a response.

"It was nothing,dad."

"I asked you what it was."

"Just things that I dont need any more."

"What kind of things?"

"Pictures,umm stuff my ex boyfreind gave to me."

"I thought you did that when he first broke up with you?Did you go out with another guy?"Goku asked now looking angry.

"N-no sir!"Erika said.

Gohan wisley stood up and walked back to his bed-room.

"You did!Erika Son I thought we agreed no more boys they only get in your way with your studies and training!"Goku yelled.

"It doesnt matter now I broke up with him after I found HIM kissing another girl!"Erika yelled getting up and walking tword the door.

"And were do you think your going?"

"Walking I'll be back in an hour or so!"

Goku started up but Chichi stopped him.

"Let her go...She's been through enough today."Chichi said.

"Its still raining..."Erika said to herself."Tears were starting to form in her eyes again.

"Falling in love,saying goodbye.  
With a vow that this is the last heartbreak Even the cherry tree,swaying in the wind Will Eventually Blossom."

She sang.

"The summer rain that started to fall gently streaked past my tears Images that resemble memories Autumn's drama reruns

Why have I suffered Almost the same blows such countless times?  
But even so,I'll probally fight again That is one of life's mysteries

Falling in love,gibing it everything With a wish that this is the last heartbreak Even the cherry tree,swaying through time Will eventually blossom

In the revolving seasons My shoes are wearing out,more and more

Let go the tension in your shoulders So you can seal away the past somewhere From here they're probaly not too far Sceneries you haven't even seen

I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest And become closer to you I have wandered about ones and returned Always grasping for the blue sky

Falling in love saying goodbye With a vow that todays the first good day Everything,even the cherry tree,swaying in the wind.  
Softly reaches out tword you!"She finished and then sung softly

"I loved you I loved you,it cant be helped But that has nothing to do with this

I love you I loved you,it cant be helped But that has nothing to do with this."

Her wet hair and watery eyes were gleaming in the moonlight.

She laughed."Where the heck did that come from?"She asked herself.  
"Ok I hope nobody heared that...I need to go inside before dad worries."She told herself.

"Wow Goten your sister has a good voice."Trunks whispered.

"Yeah good she would never admit it her self."Goten said.

"Good thing we got it all on tape."Trunks said.

"Come one lets go show mom and dad."

a/n:Poor Erika...Ohh I put that song like that so it would be easier to read...So Please review! 


End file.
